


Dancing Isn't Hard

by Chihibabe



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FakeHaus, It's supposed to end up fluffy and not heart breaking like most of what I write., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chihibabe/pseuds/Chihibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel gets word off a ball where some major people from Los Santos will be, of course he won't let the rest of the crew pass up this chance to find out more information about the town, and possibly other crews. Being a ball, there of course will be dancing, but Matt can't dance, he's never danced in his life. Bring in Adam, the leader, Matt's closest friend, and the one who teaches Matt how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Isn't Hard

**Author's Note:**

> In which I write another Peakovic story, while listening to the Peakovic playlist I'm working on, and working on fluff. Sheesh this will be interesting.
> 
> This is the song that plays in the training room, by the way: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUNEoMBLGc8

"Hello boys!" A voice called out, the owner of the voice walking into the kitchen soon after, where just about everyone else was. He had a grin on his face, before dropping a paper, and two pamphlets onto the island.

"What the fuck are these?" Bruce asked, a hand moving to pick up the paper, while the other moved to grab his coffee cup.

"It's a ball, we're going. No ifs, no ands, and no buts." Joel said, moving to pass out the pamphlets to Elyse, who was sitting between James and Spoole, and the other to Lawrence.

Adam blinked at Joel, before speaking up, "And why are we going, Joel?"

"I'm glad you asked, my dear Adam," He said, hands folding to rest on the island. "We're going because the mayor, the police chief, and a few other gangs are going. We could easily snoop around and find out information about them. It's perfect, this plan is perfect."

The people around the island murmured quietly about that, nodding in agreement. It would be a perfect chance to get information on anything they needed, and if Joel says it would work, he is their scout...

"I'm fine with it," Adam said, standing up. "We'll all have to get fancier clothes, I doubt that a suit tee-shirt would work for this, but I'm fine with it." With that being said, Adam left the kitchen.

__

Adam didn't think anything of it, the sound coming from the training room. It was music, a lot of the time when people trained they listened to music, but this... it was softer, less up beat than what normally played.

Curiosity got to Adam, so he poked his head in the door, expecting to see someone either throwing knives at a dummy, or to see someone kicking the shit out of a dummy, not to see Matt Peake gliding with a practice dummy, trying to dance.

Brown eyes watched as the small man stumbled around with the dummy, grumbling to himself before throwing it down, eyes finally looking up to see Adam hanging out in the doorway, a slight smile on his face.

"Adam, I can explain."

The taller man walked in, moving to grab Matt's hands, placing on his shoulder, then the other staying in his hand as he put his own hand on Matt's waist. Matt looked up, brown eyes wide before Adam started to move slowly.

They danced silently, music playing softly in the background. Matt eventually became better at dancing, his movements going from robotic to smooth, graceful. It was nice, the sound of shoes on the training floor, the music, the way the sunlight covered them.

"Dancing isn't hard, once you get the feel for it. You breath, move your feet to the beat. You make sure you're doing well, as is your partner. Know what's hard? Feelings. My dick-"

"Adam, you ruined a moment."

Adam chuckled, moving to spin Matt, then dip him, murmuring, "I think I made the moment better."

Matt snorted, looking up at Adam.

Adam grinned, before bringing Matt back up, pressing himself closer to him.

They danced like that for a while, close, moving like one person.

Eventually, they broke apart, Matt moving to sit silently on the ground, sweat beads rolling down his face. Adam sat beside him, staying silent. Music played in the background, their breathing sounding louder than before. Dancing took a lot of out you, and they found that out first hand.

"Hey, Adam," Matt said, moving to lay on the ground, eyes flicked toward the man, "thanks... for teaching me, you know?"

Adam flushed, be it from the dancing, or the compliment he wasn't sure, but he nodded, leaning back as well before speaking, "No problem."

"Mhm." Matt grunted out, looking up to the ceiling.

Adam stayed quiet, looking over. He always thought Matt was attractive, he wouldn't consider it in a sexy way, but not in a boyish way either. If anything, he considered him just that, attractive. He found it hard to explain, even to himself. What he did next was hard to explain too, other than leaning over to press a gentle kiss to Matt's lips.

Matt's lips were soft, softer than Adam had expected. After pulling away, and Matt bringing a hand up to his face, fingertips on his lip, Adam's face broke into a wide smile. He froze once he saw that Matt still hadn't moved, and instantly worry shot into his thoughts. He worried that Matt was angry, that he would leave the crew, that Matt would never wish to speak to him.

"Matt, are you alright?" Adam asked, moving to gently place his hand on Matt's shoulder.

Looking up at him, Matt moved his hand away from his lips, then quickly moved to kiss Adam, throwing his arms around his neck. Adam pulled Matt closer, his eyes fluttering shut as he moved a hand up to his hair, grabbing at it.

They kissed feverishly for a few minutes before finally breaking away, both of them panting heavily as they both stared at each other.

"I think I'm alright, Adam. I think I'll be alright for a while."

"I think I will be too."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this was a lot wore than what I normally write, but oh well. Thanks for reading!


End file.
